


Get Another Boyfriend

by brokenhighways



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-10
Updated: 2011-05-26
Packaged: 2017-10-19 19:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/204536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenhighways/pseuds/brokenhighways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared’s just your average teen, trying to save the world one Backstreet Boys song at a time. Jensen is just trying to win his boyfriend back. When he stumbles upon Jared on day he forms a plan that is sure to help him win Chris back. But as time passes he begins to realise that he's starting to fall for Jared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this was my first j2 fic, that I wrote for [](http://anon-fan.livejournal.com/profile)[ **anon_fan**](http://anon-fan.livejournal.com/)  I’m a big backstreet boys fan and when I wrote it I was going through a weird bsb phase where I even had Backstreet Boys hour on Fridays lol. And the idea of Jared being a child sensation/one hit wonder was too hilarious for me not to write it. So I kinda based Jared on myself a bit. I used to write songs and that is the only explanation I have for “Puppy Dog Eyes”...haha.

The one thing about starting at a new school is that everybody notices you. Jared Padalecki was doing his utmost best to remain unnoticed. All he wanted to was to find somewhere quiet to sit and listen to his iPod in peace. Somehow though, his parents had arranged for Chad to be with him at all times...for his own safety. Apparently being an ex-child star made him someone people were likely to target. Not that he planned on telling anyone that. It was one of the reasons why he'd left his old school. He was tired of cleaning up painted dog paws from his locker.

"Dude," Chad said, "High school is awesome! You should tell everyone who you are...get into the popular groups!" Jared just rolled his eyes. The thing is Jared had always been a bit of a weird kid. Chad often said that Jared was like some weird emo trying to save the world one Backstreet Boys song at a time. And it was partly true; Jared loved the backstreet Boys with a passion. In his opinion they were the best boy band EVER.

So as soon the bell rings for lunchtime he finds himself a nice secluded spot in the cafeteria and plays "Weird World". He hadn't realised how different his old school was to this. Jared's parent sent him to music school after his short lived career as Padapup. His parents had apparently bought some dog costume for him when he was 5 and someone had spotted him singing at the mall and somehow he'd ended up with a record deal. He'd brought out an album and a number 1 single with "Puppy Dog Eyes". Looking back on it Jared is sure that it was the most humiliating experience of his life. The kids at his old school had teased him mercilessly about it and eventually it'd gotten too much. Besides, it's not like Jared even wanted to revive his music career anyway, so he'd gotten himself expelled by blasting "Everybody" through the school's speakers for an entire day. As punishment his parents had sent him to a normal school that didn't specialise in anything. Jared wondered why they thought that was a punishment seeing as how he'd wanted to leave the school since the day he'd started anyway.

All things considered, he hasn't had a bad first day. Though, he was humiliated in History, when Mr Tigerman made him tell the class about himself.

"Hi," he says, "My name is Jared....uh yeah that's it" there's been a long silence before Chad had piped up to say,  
"And he's like the Backstreet Boys biggest fan!" and the whole class bursts into laughter and Jared blushes. Two hours later as the 4th person mock serenaded him with "Everybody" Jared was ready to kill Chad. Not only had he set Jared up for constant humiliation he'd ditched him as soon as his first class had ended. So much for a fresh new start, once a loner always a loner.

***  
Jensen was beyond angry; in fact he was pretty sure that he had steam coming out his ears. He stormed into the cafeteria and strode over to a random part of the cafeteria and just sits down. He glances upwards and catches his breath when he spots someone else sitting across from him. Jensen is pretty sure this boy is the hottest one he has ever seen and that just depresses him even further. The kid hasn’t noticed him yet so Jensen takes the time to look at him properly. He has long, brown hair that Jensen suddenly wants to run his hands through and he has a heart shaped face and cute, buttony kind of nose. Jensen frowns when he realises how much of a 12 year old girl he’s being. He is thrown out of the thoughts when a voice says,

“Is this your table? Do you want me to move?” The voice sounds familiar and Jensen frowns,

“Have we met before?” he asks and the kid shakes his head.

“I just started today, name’s Jared” he says and Jensen grins at him.

“I’m Jensen”. Jared nods at him. Jensen sighs as he remembers why he ended up here. He and his boyfriend Chris had just broken up again, he was sure that they’d spent most of their relationship being broken up but he didn’t care. Chris had seemed pretty certain that this would be the last time and Jensen felt like his heart had been ripped out. Chris had accused him of being too clingy and well Jensen didn’t really see how he was in the wrong here. After all Chris was the one who’d made out with some other dude at Steve’s party on Friday night.

“Something the matter?” Jared says and Jensen looks up and is instantly captured by Jared’s deep, hazel eyes. He can see the concern in them and feels something warm stir in his stomach because that is there for him. Jared coughs awkwardly and Jensen blushes when he realises that he’s just been staring into Jared’s eyes.  
“Uh…Yeah, just broke up with my boyfriend,” He sighs dramatically, he could so with some sympathy here. All his friends had been on Chris’ side leaving him friendless for the time being. Jared gives him a sad look and pushes his iPod towards him. Jensen frowns and assumes that Jared wants him to listen to a song so he puts the ear buds into his ears and grabs the iPod. “Get Another Boyfriend” is the track that Jared has chosen. He looks at Jared with a raised eyebrow and just like that Jared bolts leaving Jensen with Backstreet Boys filtering into his ears. Jensen shrugs and listens to the song. He kind of feels better.  
***  
By the time Chad catches up with Jared, Jared is completely freaking out. Chad looks pretty smug with himself and his lips are all swollen and his hair looks all mussed like someone has been running their hands in it repeatedly. Jared groans. Not only has he made a fool of himself, he’s lumbered with a security guard/best friend who can’t just go after a girl that’s legal.

“Let me guess, you saw some cheerleader and you just couldn’t resist?” he says dryly. Chad grins and opens his mouth to no doubt tell Jared all about the experience but Jared puts a hand up, “I don’t even want to know…just give me my spare iPod”. Chad may be a douche but he’s a good friend and he looks Jared up and down and says,

“What’s wrong with you? Did anyone give you any trouble? What happened to your iPod?”

“I gave it to Jensen..” Jared says annoyed that he’s getting the Spanish inquisition when all he wants to do is listen to “The Answer To Our Life” cause he feels weird and he doesn’t like it. That song always makes him feel as though he’s not the only one who feels out of place and so it always calms him down. So he just glares at Chad until Chad rolls his eyes and pulls out the spare iPod and gives it to him.

“Jensen? As in Jensen Ackles? Tall, blonde hair…green eyes…killer lips…what? It’s true!” Chad says and Jared just nodded, “He and his boyfriend broke up over by the lockers just before lunch…high school man….so much drama”  
“I know,” Jared says miserably and Chad finally gets it.  
“What have I told you about trying to save the world one Backstreet Boys song at a time? This is high school Jared…and Jensen is your typical jock – besides the gay thing – rumour has it that he’s a bit of a stuck up asshole as well…don’t worry Jay, he won’t try anything while I’m around”.  
Jared just sighs.

***

The next day, Jared goes out of his way to avoid Jensen. He makes a new friend in his Algebra class called Sandy and she drags him along to meet her friends. Jared is silently freaking out and he hums “Roll With It” in his head as a way of calming himself down. Sandy’s friends are just like her; they are all extremely hyper. There’s Tom who’s almost as tall as Jared and he nods at Jared when Sandy introduces him. Mike just grins at him in a kind of crazy way…and Sophia? Her mouth drops open as soon as he sees him and she screams! Jared feels a sense of dread running through him and he wonders if he has something on his face.

"Jared as in…Chad’s Jared?” she squeals and Jared fights back the urge to roll his eyes he just hopes that Chad didn’t tell her about-“ You were so cute when you were Padapup! I have the CDs and the posters!!” Jared wishes the ground would open up and swallow him. He’s going to kill Chad. He glances around and sees Sandy and Mike staring at him. Tom just looks confused,

“Who the fuck is Padapup?” he asks. Sandy turns to him and says,

“Remember that cute little boy with the dog costume that sang that gay song about Puppy dog eyes?”

“Uhmm no? Should I?” Mike rolls his eyes,

“Don’t mind Tom, he’s like from another planet…I take it you don’t want anyone to know, right?” Jared sighs, 

“Well it was the most humiliating years of my life…when the kids at my old schools found out they made my life a living hell…” he says. Before he knows what’s happening he’s suddenly being grabbed by Sandy as he hugs him tightly.

“Don’t worry we won’t tell anyone,” she says with a stern look at Sophia who at least has the decency to blush guiltily.

None of them notice Jensen lurking in the shadows with a smirk on his face.

***

Jensen can’t believe that Jared is Padapup; he knew he recognised that voice. Anyway after yesterday Jensen had formulated a brilliant plan that was guaranteed to get Chris back. He just had to make Chris see what he was missing. He has to get another boyfriend. And that boyfriend is going to be Jared.

Jared is waking down the hallway when someone grabs and shoves him into some sort of small room. Jared spies a mop in the corner and realises that this is janitor’s closet. He turns around to see who grabbed him and his eyes widen in surprise when he sees that it’s Jensen. He feels himself blush as he looks away.

“I have your iPod,” Jensen says with a cocky grin, “Thanks for the advice by the way, it was just what I needed”. Jared smiles back because saving everyone someone with Backstreet Boys songs has always been his favourite thing to do.

“I’m glad it helped!” he says his grin getting even wider.

“But I need your help first,” Jensen says, “I want you to be my boyfriend”. Jared heart skips a beat? Is Jensen asking him out? He’s not even…gay.

“W-what?” he asks and Jensen smirks, “I’m going to get Chris back and you’re going to help me by pretending to me my boyfriend” Jared’s face falls and he feels a stab of pain in his chest. He should have known that Jensen was a douche.

“No,” he states, and he moves towards the door, “Can I have my iPod back please?”. Jared can’t understand why he’s so angry about this. Well actually he can, he’s tired of being treated like shit by kids the same age as him.

Tired of having to defend himself constantly.

“I know that you’re Padapup,” Jensen says and Jared’s blood runs cold, he whips around quickly in order to look Jensen in the eye, “If you don’t do this I’ll tell the entire school who you really are”. Jared feels like he’s somewhere else, and he curses softly. He’s tired of people using this against him as well.  
“Fine, tell everyone,” he replies and barely holds back his fist pump when he sees the look of surprise on Jensen’s face. Then Jensen’s face darkens and twists into an ugly sneer,  
“If you don’t do I will make your life a living hell, not even your precious Backstreet Boys will be able to fucking save you,” he whispers and Jared shudders. He glares back at Jensen.  
“Make me,” he shoots back and Jensen grabs his arm, glances at his watch and then yanks him out of the closet. As soon as they reach the hallway, Jensen’s lips are on his and Jared’s moans in surprise. Jensen keeps on going until the crowd of students disperse and he finally lets go. His green eyes are kind of dark and his lips are swollen and Jared thinks that he looks kind of hot. No – really hot. Jared doesn’t know why he does it, but he see’s Chris walking past and he yells,  
“I said, don’t touch me!” and he punches Jensen in the face.  
***  
Jensen holds the ice pack on his bruised eye, as he glares at Jared. Jared just glares right back at him. Jensen sighs. Jared sighs as well. Jensen clears his throat. A few seconds later Jared clears his throat. Jensen taps his fingers on the table and a few seconds later Jared fingers hover above the desk and Jensen snaps,

“Dude would you quit it!!”

“Sorry…I do it when I’m nervous” Jared explains with a wry grin. Jensen rolls his eyes. They’re sitting in the cafeteria again, in the exact same place that they met and Jensen remembers why they’re here in the first place. He reaches into his pocket and takes out Jared’s iPod,

“Here listen to this or something,” he says and Jared smiles at him gratefully. The principal finally comes out and he yells at them for disrupting him half way through his apple pie. Somehow they manage to escape without getting into any actual trouble. But not without a weird moment where the Principal tells Jared that his daughter loved his autograph and he winks as if he hasn’t just blown the secret to Jensen because he doesn’t know that  
Jensen already knows. But whatever Jared just shrugs him off and begins to walk away.

“Where are you going?” Jensen asks and Jared just shrugs and carries on walking until Jensen says,

“So…you’re not going to help me?” with a sad look in his eyes. Jared stops and sighs deeply,

“Okay I’ll do it…and Uhm…sorry for punching you...but you owe me!”

“Really? Thanks Jared…it’s just Chris is special you know…and I’m sorry for forcing myself on you” Jensen says. Jared frowns and laughs a little,  
“So how do we explain the fact that I punched you?” Jared asks with a look of amusement on his face.

“Unresolved sexual tension…?” Jensen suggests.

“And now…?”

“It’s resolved”

***  
 __  
Unknown Number to Jared  
Hey. We should at least talk about it...

 _Jared to Jensen:_  
Talk about how you're blackmailing me? Yeh, no thnx

 _Jensen to Jared:_  
....  
 __  
Jared to Jensen  
Leave me alone, Jensen. I'll do what you want...just don't expect us to be friends or anything

Jensen didn't bother to reply. For some reason the fact that Jared was pissed off with him made him feel weird. He shook the feeling off and went downstairs to get something to eat.

Before Jared can even cross the school gates, Jensen comes rushing over to him and thrusts a bag into his hand. Jared raised an eyebrow at him and carries on walking. He knows that he should play nice here because Jensen could potentially make his life a living hell here but he a bad feeling about all of this.

“Well aren’t you going to see what it is?” Jensen finally asks and Jared rolls his eyes.

“Let’s just get this over with,” he replies, ignoring Jensen’s question. He feels bad after when he sees Jensen’s  
face. Then he just feels bad for feeling bad when he’s the one that is being blackmailed here. He’s not so sure how he got himself into this mess so soon after joining this school. He follows Jensen to his locker and his face falls when he spots Chris staring at the curiously. He feels Jensen tense up and then freaks out when he feels Jensen reaching toward him and Jared blurts out and excuse and splits.  
***  
Jared and Jensen have first period English together so Jared’s plan to avoid Jensen doesn’t end up well. Jensen glares at him before sliding behind the desk next to his. He sees Jensen get out his phone and type furiously and is not surprised to feel his phone vibrating in his pocket.

 _Jensen to Jared_  
What the hell was that?

 _Jared to Jensen_  
Well we haven’t exactly discussed touching and stuff…in fact we haven’t discussed anything!

 _Jensen to Jared_  
Well whose fault is that?

 _Jared to Jensen_  
Uhm yours?

 _Jensen to Jared_  
I tried talking to you!!

 _Jared to Jensen_  
Well you should have tried the talking thing again before you tried to molest me….for the second time!

 _Jensen to Jared_  
WTF molest you???

 _Jared to Jensen_  
Dude, I’m not even gay…

 _Jensen to Jared_  
Oh so you’re a homophobe now? Is that it? Why’d you agree if you were not comfortable with this?

 _Jared to Jensen_  
Like you gave me a choice?

 _Jensen to Jared_  
Okay point taken. You are okay with this right?

 _Jared to Jensen_  
It depends are you still blackmailing me?

Jensen doesn’t reply and Jared is not surprised. Not even a little bit.

But at the weekend when Jensen calls him to say that he's going to movies because he knows that Chris is headed there, Jared agrees to go with him. They go to see Inception and Jared is surprised at how good of a time they have. He doesn't even mind the fake kissing that they end up doing as Chris stalks by. Afterwards they go to Dairy Queen and Jared let's Jensen buy him an ice cream even though he knows he's end up with a tummy ache later. Halfway through Jared remembers that this isn't real and he makes up an excuse,

"That code for listening to the Backstreet Boys, right?" Jensen says with a laugh and Jared gives him a dirty look and he instantly sobers up. Jared leaves.

On Monday when Jensen waves at Jared as he enters the English room, Jared just ignores him, he sees a flash of hurt on Jensen’s face and tells himself that it doesn’t bother him.

Jared is on his way to the library when he bumps into Chad. Considering that Chad is meant to be watching out for him, Jared things that Chad is taking the whole “blending in” thing a bit too far. He never sees Chad during the day and when he does, he’s normally attached to Sophia. Which is just wrong. Chad raises an eyebrow and says,

“Jay, we need to talk” in what Jared supposes is his serious voice. It doesn’t really emit any seriousness.

“What’s the deal with you and Ackles,” Chad asks and Jared blinks because he knew that Chad didn’t bullshit around but Jared hasn’t even fully accepted this stupid thing him and Jensen have in his head because it’s not real but he supposes that the whole point is that people notice. Jared should probably tell Chad the truth but then Chad would probably have it out with Jensen and Jared quite frankly could do without any extra attention.  
“I’m helping him study,” he says lamely the lie sounding unconvincing as soon as he says it. Chad just raises an eyebrow and says,

“Please, I did a check on all the students here and Jensen is a Straight A student, studying my ass,” he pauses before continuing, “You know that you can tell me anything right? I don’t have a problem with it…” Jared blinks. A problem with what?

“You dating Jensen,” Chad says and apparently Jared said that out loud.

“You don’t?!” he splutters because apparently Chad knew he was gay before he himself knew…and he still doesn't even know! Jared freaks out when Chad leaves and plays ‘Everyone’ five times before he gains the courage to text Jensen. He’s lied to Chad so he might as well see this stupid fake relationship through to the end.

 _Jared to Jensen_  
Meet me @the library

 _Jensen to Jared_  
sure see you 5 mins.

Jensen ignores the wave of excitement that goes through him when he sees that Jared has sent him a text. He wonders why he even reacted that way after all he should be heartbroken…he is heartbroken. For Chris. Even so he ignores the flutter that goes through his stomach as he approaches the library. Jared is sitting in a corner that is hidden by a huge bookshelf that has these massive books on it. Jensen doesn’t know why he notices that. He slides into the seat across from Jared and looks at him expectantly.

“Sorry,” is what Jared says and Jensen is surprised, “For the way I acted this morning, and then the texts…just please don’t tell anyone about Padapup..” Jared looks so upset that Jensen knows that at the moment that he can’t do this anymore. He can’t blackmail Jared into being his boyfriend. But then just as that moment Chris saunters in with his arm around some other jock and Jensen’s heart clenches. That used to be him…and he just wants his old routine back. He realises there and then that won’t end well for him or Jared but he has to take a chance. He can’t let this go, not now. But he figures that he can at least be decent to Jared.

“I’m sorry too…I shouldn’t have pushed you into this…I hope that we can be friends and that this will be one friend helping another?” Jensen suggests and he is speechless as Jared’s face breaks into this huge grin. Jensen is sure that his face is hurting just from looking at it but he finds himself grinning back and he feels that…feeling again. Jared looks so genuinely happy that Jensen feels like a complete asshole for doing this to him.

“Friends..?” Jared says almost shyly and something clicks in his mind. Jared’s not the type of guy who has a lot of friends.

“Well that’s putting it bluntly,” Jared mutters and Jensen’s face heats up as he realises that he said that out loud.

“Sorry,” he says and Jared shrugs.

“Chad is pretty much the only friend I’ve got and he’s like…my bodyguard..” he says, “Got some nasty letters a few years back and it freaked my parents out and so the paid Chad to hang out with me…” Jensen officially feels like the worst person alive in the history of ever.

Eventually, Jared and Jensen become inseparable. Jared is having the time of his life, even though he worries that Jensen is just pretending to enjoy their time together. Jensen’s also having the time of his life but he’s not worried that he’s getting to attached to Jared. So everything’s hunky dory then. Jensen invites Jared to his house on Thursday night and they find themselves jamming on Jensen’s guitars,

“I didn’t know you knew how to play guitar,” Jensen says and Jared laughs,

“Why would you? It’s not like it’s on my Wikipedia page or anything…” he says and Jensen laughs too and says,  
“No, it isn’t...”

“Wait…you looked at my Wikipedia page?” Jared asks in a mock angry voice and Jensen just rolls his eyes even though he’s grinning. He suddenly grabs his guitar and starts to strum it…Jared frowns as he tries to figure out what Jensen is playing and he tenses up when he recognises it.

“Seriously? Puppy Dog Eyes! Jensen, please stop…” he protests but Jensen just shakes his head and starts to sing,

  


  
_I thought it was a sign,_  
When I saw the sun shine  
It matched your smile  
And your puppy dog eyes  
Never seen a smile so bright  
Or eyes so full of light  
Wanna make you mine  
Cause I’ve fallen in love  
With your puppy dog eyes  


  
“You have a good voice,” Jared says softly as Jensen finishes singing the chorus of his infamous song, “What’s your favourite band?”  
“Bon Jovi….man I have like all of their albums! I saw them live last year!” Jensen says, his eyes lighting up as he talks.  
“They’re awesome, I uh…met them once back in the Padapup days, I don’t think they liked me very much plus I was a little too young to appreciate their music.” Jared says as he shifts uncomfortably.  
“Well I like you…” Jensen says slowly and Jared gives him a small smile. He leaves soon after.

Jensen doesn’t really push anything with Jared until he really needs to. He finds out that Chris is having a party and he decides this perfect opportunity to get things onto the next stage. Making Chris jealous. He won’t be able to resist Jensen if he sees Jensen happy with someone else. Right? Jensen doesn’t even know anymore. All he knows that this thing with him and Jared is starting to seem real. He and Jared talk about everything and anything and Jensen can honestly say that Chris was never attentive like that…that he didn’t feel this way about Chris. But he guesses that it’s the principle of the situation. Life was easy when he was with Chris, now he doesn’t get invited to parties…Jensen realises how shallow he sounds he wonders when it was that he became this way.  He likes Jared, he really does. Which is why he needs to do this…he can’t just give up now and tell Jared that they’ve been pretending for no reason. Not when he knows that he doesn’t want to get back with Chris anymore. But he’s willing to do it for Jared’s sake.

“So,” Jensen says during his and Jared’s regular nightly phone call. That in itself says it all…he and Chris never had this intimacy and Jensen knows that he’ll miss this when it’s all over. It’s almost as if they’re not pretending. As if Jared is really interested in what he has to say, “Chris invited me to his party…” He knows that he shouldn’t lie but he also knows that Jared won’t go unless he really has to and Jensen wants this to be over as soon as possible.

“Oh. Sure yeah, I’m in…we’ll get you your man back” Jared replies in a light tone and Jensen knows that he’s joking but he’s pretty sure that he can detect a hint of disappointment.  
The party is not until next week but the first thing that Jensen notices when he meets up with Jared in the cafeteria is that Jared is off with him. Instead of talking a mile a minute like he normally does, he’s mostly silent. Then out of nowhere he asks if they can sit with Sandy and her friends and Jensen has no problems with that. Not until they reach the table.

“Hey Jared!” Sandy, who is really tiny, says excitedly and Jared grins at her. Silence falls though as Jensen slides in next to Jared and he feels his cheeks heating up. He knows that these people must think that he’s an asshole and he tries to make amends.

"Hey," he says, "I'm Jensen". Tom - he thinks - just glares at him whereas Mike rolls his eyes,  
"We know who you are, Jensen". Jensen suddenly feels very uncomfortable. He knows that there a whole bunch of other students who don't like him but it hasn't bothered him until now. Jared grabs his hand and says,  
"We're going to Chris' party on Saturday, are you guys coming?" in a cheerful tone that is obviously fake. Jensen instantly regrets coming over to the table.  
“Jared…” he says hesitantly and Jared gives him a hopeful look. Jensen doesn’t say anything after that.

***  
Jared’s been regretting agreeing to this party since the day he did. Not only because he hates parties with a passion but because it means that this could be the say that Jensen gets Chris back. Not that he’ll admit but he’s kinda grown used to Jensen. Sometimes he forgets. Forgets that he’s being blackmailed. And then the whole messed up situation screws up his mind. This is why he finds himself a little tipsy a few hours after he arrives at the party. His friends bailed out on him in the end so he doesn’t really know anybody. And Jensen? Jensen’s like a different person in front of all these people. He’s smiling and laughing but it’s not him. It’s not his Jensen. His Jensen…Jared groans and reaches for another drink. He doesn’t get his drink though as he stumbles into something hard. He looks up and sees that Christian Kane is standing in front of him. He gulps. So he hasn’t really had any real interaction with Chris but he gets the feeling that the guy doesn’t really like him

“H-Hi,” he slurs (apparently he’s not very good at holding his alcohol), “Great party,” he tries to turn and walk away when a strong grip grabs hold of his shirt.

“I’m not finished with you yet?” Chris growls, “Who invited you here?” Jared flinches not really sure where this is going.

“Uh…I came with Jensen” he mumbles and the fist holding onto his shirt tightens

“You do know that Jensen is mine right? I’m just waiting for him to come back to me like he always does” Chris says and Jared rolls his eyes.

“Is that right?” he says knowing that he should shut up but he can’t seem to get his brain to function, “Maybe you shouldn’t hold your breath” Chris’ eyes narrow at him and Jared instantly regrets saying anything.

“I’ll get him back, and when I do? I’m going to make your life a living hell, kid. Take my words for it”  
“Yeah, well…bring it on!” Jared says as he stretches to his full height and shrugs Chris’ hand of his shirt. He smirks when he sees that Chris has to look up to him.

As Jared stalks away he feels his heart pounding in his chest, he has to call this off he can’t do this anymore. Chris obviously wants Jensen back, all Jensen has to do is make a move and then he can forget about Chris and…forget about Jensen. Jared can’t find Jensen anywhere so he just gets himself another drink. He knows that he shouldn’t especially now that Chris has declared some sort of personal war on him but he didn’t bring his iPod so he needs something. He takes his drink out to the backyard and collapses onto the grass not really noticing other people around him. Though ,it’s not like anyone will talk to him. He’s just the new kid. Still the fucking new kid. Maybe he should just try home tutoring.

Obviously it wouldn’t take long before someone decided to have some fun at his expense. He knows that he should just say no, but he figures that this will help Jensen out with his plan. So he finds himself knocking back shots while people cheer him on and laugh at him. He doesn’t really know what they’re giving him he just takes the drinks and downs them one after the other.

Someone yells something about bobbing for apples in beer and Jared starts to feel uneasy. But he doesn’t really feel coordinated enough to move so he just stays where he is and doesn’t allow himself to think until his head is suddenly pushed into a huge bowl and beer starts to trickle into his nose. He coughs and splutters and tries to tell them to stop but he can’t get the words out. He wonders where Jensen is.  
  
[PART TWO](http://sikeminatural.livejournal.com/53274.html)  



	2. Chapter 2

Meanwhile, Jensen is sitting on the front porch waiting for Jared. They’d agreed to meet outside at 1 and it’s nearly half past and Jensen is wondering where he is. He would go and look for him except he’s feeling guilty, he knows that he neglected Jared all night and he feels like an ass. It’s just it was nice to see the old gang again. In a way he misses them, misses the fact that they don’t hang out anymore. But most of all he ended up missing Jared. Out of all his so called friends here, he would say that Jared was the most genuine. The front door creaks open and Jensen turns around expectantly only to see that it’s Chris who’s emerging from the door. He tells himself that he’s not disappointed in fact this is a good thing. This thing with Jared isn’t fair on either of them and the whole point of this party was to end things.

“Er...Hey,” he says when Chris sits down next to him. Chris smiles at him and Jensen can’t help comparing it with Jared’s megawatt smile. Chris’ is kinda lame in comparison.

“Hey, Jen…Jared left a while ago didn’t you see him?” Chris says in that easy tone of his. The one that makes Jensen feel like he’s the only person on the planet. They talk for a while about, school, football and Jensen thinks he can see his Chris in there. The guy he fell in love with. Chris stops talking abruptly and Jensen recognises the look in his eyes. As Chris moves closer to him Jensen tries to push the image of Jared out of his mind, tries to focus. Their lips are barely touching when there is a loud yell from the back of the house. Chris curses as he stands up,

“I better check that out,” he says and the he frowns and says, “Wait here” before disappearing into the house. Jensen shrugs as he gets up, why would Chris tell him to wait out here? After all Jensen could help out with whatever is going down. Plus it’s not like Jared is here anymore so there’s no problem there. He walks around the house and through the side door that leads to the back. He can see someone lying on the floor and he wonders who it is. As he approaches he hears Chris say,

“Look just get rid of him, I don’t want Jensen to see him” and Jensen’s heart stop as he realises that Jared’s passed out on the floor because he wasn’t looking after him. He makes a move to join the crowd of people but after hesitating for a moment he steps back and goes back the way he came. He finds someone’s phone on the floor amidst all the plastic cups and sends Chad a quick text asking him to come and get Jared. He doesn’t leave his name. This is for the best, he tells himself; Jared will thank him for this.  
***  
The next day is a Sunday and Jensen decides that he’ll sleep in. He thinks about sending Jared a text to make sure that he’s okay but he feels bad enough as it is. He’s just about to doze off when the doorbell rings and he’s suddenly jolted awake. He figures that it’s not for him so he just rolls over and snuggles into his pillow. Before he knows what’s happened, his room door has been flung open and his duvet ripped off him and an angry Chad Michael Murray is his face.

“What the fuck, Ackles??!” he practically screams and Jensen get’s up and quickly closes his door so that he doesn’t disturb his parents. He waits for Chad to continue and is not surprised when he does,

“I’ve heard some stories about you but I figured that Jared was a good judge of character! But not this time! I had to take him to the hospital to get stitches on his damn head only to find out that he had alcohol poisoning! You were supposed to be looking after him! I found him passed out with blood pouring out of his head! Do you know how fucking scary that was!” Chad yells and Jensen’s face turns pale. If only he’d known. He never would have left Jared there.

“Is he okay?” Jensen asks finally and Chad just seems to get angrier.

“Oh don’t act like you care! I know, Ackles about your stupid blackmail shit! How I didn’t see it before I don’t know! Maybe I just wanted to believe that someone was decent enough to see how awesome Jared is! Instead you used him like he was some sort of object you can throw away when you’re done! He trusted you!”  
Jensen doesn’t say anything and Chad steps forward and prods him in the chest,

“Stay away from him Ackles if you know what’s good for you,” he snarls and Jensen has to struggle not to roll his eyes.

“Fine,” he says defiantly surprised to see Chad deflate suddenly.

“I don’t know what you’re problem is Jensen, the way Jared speaks about you sometimes…it’s like he’s talking about a whole other person…either you were just fucking with him or you think people will resent you when they see the real you….just grow up kid” he says quietly and Jensen fights to keep any emotions showing on his face.  
Chad turns to leave and Jensen is about to breathe a sigh relief but then Chad’s fist comes flying out of nowhere and connects with his nose.  
“Fuck..” he hisses and he looks up to see Chad rubbing his knuckles gingerly,

“That was for Jared you son of a bitch, mess with him again and I’ll rip your fucking head off” and then he throws the door open and stalks out of Jensen’s room.

“Ow…”Jensen whimpers as he tries to stop blood from flowing out of his nose.  
****  
Jared doesn’t do anything except sleep on Sunday. He counts himself lucky that his parents are out of town and that Chad is a good friend. He’s surprised to hear the doorbell ring and he hates how his heart jumps at the thought that it might be Jensen. He hasn’t heard or seen Jensen since he woke up in ER last night and he’s worried about him.  
His door is flung open and Sandy, Sophia, Tom and Mike pile in closely followed by Chad who is looking guilty. Jared eyes the bandage on Chad’s hand suspiciously but he doesn’t say anything.

“Uh…what are you guys doing here?” he asks and they sit in various places in his room and Mike starts to fiddle with this DVD player.

“Chad said you weren’t feeling well so we’ve decided to come and cheer you up!” Sandy says and Jared frowns,

“That’s what friends are for Jared” Jared ignores the tears that form in his eyes.

As they watch Iron Man and then afterwards Iron Man 2, Jared finds himself wishing that Jensen was here. This is when the whole day suddenly goes to shit. As the closing credits are running and Sandy and the rest are getting ready to leave, Tom surprises everyone by saying,

“Don’t worry Jared, you’ll get over it…and I will personally kick Jensen’s ass for what he’s done” Jared frowns but then he notices that Chad is looking everywhere but at him so he goes along with it and mumbles a thank you as the make their way downstairs.

Once Chad comes back in, Jared says.  
“What was Tom talking about?” Chad sighs and runs a hand over his face.

“Jensen…dumping you to get back with Chris…” he says guiltily, “That and someone put up pictures of you at the party on Facebook”

“What?” Jared asks in disbelief because he can’t believe that Jensen would do that to him. Not after all the embarrassment he went through yesterday. Chad just shrugs and leaves Jared to process it all.  
Jared grabs his phone and calls Jensen immediately. Jensen doesn’t pick up. He sends him a few text messages but nothing no reply. He doesn’t know how long he sits there for but he is startled when his phone goes off.  
Incoming call from Jensen

He hits the call button but before he can say anything a voice filters down the line,

“How are you doing today pretty boy? I’m here with Jensen, just so you know. He can’t come to phone right now. Or you know ever. You might as well back your bags now, Pup. Toodles!” and the line goes dead. Jared is so upset that he doesn’t even realise what Chris called him.  
***  
To say that Jensen is feeling guilty is an understatement. He wants to call Jared he really does but he can’t seem to find his phone. So he figures that it’ll be better if he does the real thing face to face. He’s not brave enough to use the front door so he shimmies up the drain pipe and taps the window lightly. After a short while it opens and Jensen’s breath catches as he sees Jared’s pale face peering down at him.

“Go away,” Jared whispers in a tone that Jensen has never heard him use before but at the same time he stands back and allows Jensen to climb in. As Jensen turns to face him, he’s surprised at how close they are. He grabs Jared’s face with his hands and rubs his thumbs against his chin.

“I’m sorry,” he whispers before leaning in and kissing him. It’s tentative at first and Jared doesn’t really respond but after a few seconds something shifts and Jared is kissing him back. They kiss each other harder, almost as if they’re fighting each other and while Jensen is enjoying it he thinks that they should probably stop. Jared, however gets there first,

“Get off me” Jared snaps and he pushes Jensen backwards with some much force that his back hits the window ledge, “You can’t just come over here and do that, Jensen…not when I know that you don’t care”

“What?” Jensen says, “Jared’s that’s not true…this whole situation…it’d fucked up man, I wish we’d never started this”

“Yeah well I wish I’d never met you” Jared spits back and Jensen wants to bang his head against the wall.

“Look, it’s over now…I’ve got what I wanted…me and Chris…”

“So you’ve come here to gloat? You’re an asshole! You don’t even have the guts to own up to what you’ve done!”

“Jared…what are you..”

“I know that you saw me last night, just before I passed I saw you coming round to the back…I thought that you were coming to save me, that you’d chosen me. Instead you chose your reputation…your sleazy boyfriend, to think I was stupid enough to think that you wanted me…that you were different from all the other jerks…just get out Jensen”

“Jare...” Jensen starts to say but Jared turns around so that his back is facing Jensen,

“Just go…”  
***  
Jensen’s not really sure how things can get even worse. But they do. When he arrives at school the next morning there seems to be a loud chatter in the hallways the way there always is when some new rumour is out. But everyone appears to be peering at posters that have been put up everywhere and Jensen rips the one that someone has put on his locker. His heart falls. It’s a poster of Jared as Padapup. There’s even a YouTube linked printed at the bottom and Jensen groans. On closer inspection of the poster he sees his name on the bottom and he realises that this was a rough copy of a poster he’d made when he’d first come up with the blackmail idea.

Shit.

Shit. Fuck. Shit.

As he runs through the hallway he can see and hear people pointing and laughing at him but he doesn’t care, he has to find Jared. He checks everywhere but he can’t find Jared. He runs smack bang into Chris though who is smirking at Jensen.

“Hey, Jenny boy…,” he drawls, “I bet you thought you had me fooled with your little act huh? Yeah well nice try…I’m not that desperate that I would get jealous over you and puppy boy” Jensen just sighs. So it was Chris then. He realises where his missing phone is.

“Give me my phone,” He says coldly, “And stay away from Jared and me” Chris continues to smirk until he looks into Jensen’s eyes and his face falls.

“You…like him?” he asks in a rhetorical manner and Jensen scoffs, “Why didn’t you say anything?” Jensen raises an eyebrow and Chris holds his hands up…  
“Okay that was stupid…but…I mean this isn’t you Jensen, you don’t blackmail people…you don’t have it in you, hell it’s something that I would-“ he stopped abruptly as he realised why Jensen had done it,  
“Oh…”  
Yeah, Jensen thought. Oh.

“I feel awful, kid,” Chris says and Jensen rolls his eyes, “I heard the Principal say something about getting Jared to play in front of the school…something about sponsors and what not..”

“What?” Jensen exclaimed, wishing the ground would just open up and swallow him up right the fuck now.

“Maybe it’ll be good for Jared, sure everybody’s laughing now but he’s better than all of us, he’s a damn star…

“No, Chris...He didn’t want anyone to know! He’s just wanted to belong somewhere without people being friends with him because of who he was…”

“You don’t say,” Chris said, “That’s exactly what you did though”

Jensen doesn’t reply. He just hangs his head in shame.

***  
Eventually he catches up with Jared. Or well he stalks Jared until he can get a minute alone with him.  
He rushes into the 3rd floor boy’s bathroom, after paying some kid to stop anyone from coming in.

“Jared!” he calls his heart breaking when he sees Jared staring at his reflection in the mirror with a sad expression. He hates the fact that he’s the one who put that look on his face and he vows to make amends, “I am so sorry…I didn’t know that this would happen…”

“I did,” Jared says bluntly, “And you know I don’t actually mind, sure of course having everyone laugh and sing that stupid song every time I walk down the hallways kind of sucks but you know at least I’m not pretending to be someone I’m not”

He pulls out an iPod from his pocket and Jensen has seen it enough times to know that it’s his Backstreet Boys iPod. He watches as Jared walks into a cubicle and gasps when he hears the sound of metal hitting water.

“Jared wait,” he yells as he hears the toilet flushing. Jared comes out with his face red, a guilty expression on his face

“I think I blocked it…” he says and he looks Jensen in the eyes. Jensen wants to laugh like he did whenever Jared did something that defied the laws of normal but somehow he thinks that he’s lost the right to laugh at Jared’s little quirks.

“Why did you do that?” he asks instead and Jared shrugs

“It’s brought me nothing but pain and misery. Those songs won’t save anybody, they won’t save me…” he says wistfully, “I forgive you by the way, if that’s what you’re here for…no use dwelling on something that was never real, huh?”

Jensen is just about to reply when Chad bursts in, he sees the kid he paid peering his head to see what’s happening and he says,

“I thought I paid you to keep anyone from coming in!”

“Yeah well, he paid me more!” the kid shoots back before stalking off. Jensen pulls a face at his retreating figure.

“Very eloquent Ackles, “Chad says as he hands a plastic bag to him, “Come on Jay let’s go do that stupid performance so you can get out of here”

“What is this?” Jensen ask as Jared is walking out and Jared turns around and says,

“All your stuff that I had at my house and everything you gave to me…none of it was real, you weren’t real…you’re just like all the others who have let down…bye Jensen” and he carries on walking. He doesn’t even look back.  
***  
Jared watches the room fill up with students and tries not to let the butterflies in his stomach make him throw up. He glances at the list in his hand, it’s full of stupid pop songs and he was rather insulted that the Principal though it appropriate to put a Justin Bieber song on the list. He tears it up into smithereens and drops onto the floor. The school’s gone all out and some of the musical teachers are set up with their various instruments behind him. Jared had grabbed a guitar as well just so he wasn’t standing there awkwardly. His heart stops when he sees Jensen walk in with Chris, their eyes meet and just like that he knows what song he’s going to song. Just one song, then he can get out of here. He’ll never see Jensen again and he can get on with his life.

“Jared?” Jared looks up and sees the principal signalling at him. They’re ready for himt to start. He turns back to the teachers and says,

“I’m going to sing ‘This Ain’t a Love Song’ if y’all don’t know it just follow my lead” He notices the impressed look on the face of the guy on the drums and suppresses an eye roll. It’s not like all he listens to is the Backstreet Boys. He listens to other bands too, and it’s not like he picked this song simply because Jensen’s favourite band is Bon Jovi. Not even a little bit. He steps forward and starts to strum the chords for the opening, he searches the room for Jensen and their eyes meet again but this time Jared doesn’t look away, he starts to sing.  


  
_Should have seen it coming when the roses died  
Should have seen the end of summer in your eyes  
Should have listened when you said, "Goodnight"  
You really meant goodbye  
Baby, ain't it funny, how I never ever learn to fall?  
You're really on your knees when you think you're standing tall  
But only fools are 'Know it all's' and I played that fool for you_

 _I cried and I cried there were nights that I died for you, baby  
I tried and I tried to deny your love drove me crazy, baby_

 _If the love that I've got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song_

 _Baby, I thought you and me would stand the test of time  
Like we got away with the perfect crime  
But we were just a legend in my mind  
I guess that I was blind  
Remember those nights dancing at the masquerade?  
The clowns wore smiles that wouldn't fade  
You and I were the renegades, some things never change_

 _It made me so mad 'cause I wanted it bad for us, baby  
And now it's so sad that whatever we had, ain't worth saving, ohh_

 _If the love that I got for you is gone  
And if the river I've cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong, yea, I'm wrong, this ain't a love song  
If the pain that I'm feelin' so strong is the reason I'm holdin' on  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song, ooh_

 _I cried and I cried there were nights that I died for you, baby  
I tried and I tried to deny that your love drove me crazy, baby_

 _If the love that I got for you is gone  
If the river I cried ain't that long  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't no love song  
If the pain that I'm feeling so strong is the reason I'm holdin' on  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song  
Then I'm wrong, yeah I'm wrong, this ain't a love song  
_

As Jared sang the last note, the room was eerily silent and for a second he thought he’d screwed up. Then slowly, all of the students began to clap. They started chanting his name – his name!! – and Jared broke out into a huge grin. He tried to find Jensen but he couldn’t see him admits the crowd and his smile dimmed slightly. He’d picked that song in order to convey a message to Jensen but now…maybe he was changing the message. It was obviously too late though, this was officially his last day at Normal High School!

After his impromptu concert everyone flocked to the cafeteria to grab a late lunch, seeing as it’s his last day this is chance to say goodbye to Mike, Tom, Sandy and Sophia.

“You know he’s sorry, don’t you?” Tom says quietly and Jared just nods. Mike gives him a pained look but Sandy elbows him and he schools his expression into a forced smile. Jared frowns as he wonders what’s going on. Even Chad is quiet and that’s not like him.  
“We’ll miss you, Jared,” Sophia says, “I even brought my Padapup shirt so you can sign it!” As everyone else around the table groans, Jared just shakes his head and frowns as he tries to hide his smile. It seems that he’s found his biggest fan in Sophia.  
“You know, Jared…you were pretty good up there, have you ever thought about ditching that whiny Backstreet Boys stuff and just you know going for it, making your own music?” Mike asks and Jared pulls a face.  
“The music industry isn’t really my thing, a lot of people treated me like crap because I was more successful than they were for all of five minutes…it was a shitty experience,” he says, “I met the Backstreet Boys are they were nice to me, they were the only ones…they said to me ‘Kid, this business is tough, it’s all about remembering who you are and you’ll make it out in one peace” and that’s what I did, I got out..but..”  
“But now you have a taste of what it could be like when people are taking you serious, you wanna know what’s it really like?” Sandy interrupts and Jared looks up at her and says,  
“Yeah…it’s like..I finally believe in myself again, I’m not Padapup, I’m Jared Padalecki…” Chad lets a loud whoop as he claps Jared on the back,  
“Dude, I’ve been telling you this for years!”  
“That’s because my parents are paying you, Chad!” Jared argues and Chad looks away guiltily…  
“Actually, they’re not…your record company or were, they fired me last year…let’s just say that I was caught with my pants down” Jared pulls a face as Chad grins and he asks,  
“So…you’re working for free?”  
“Dude, I don’t need a job when I have a best friend as generous as you!” Chad yells and the table bursts into laughter.  
So all in all, going to a normal school was in the end not very different from his old school and Jared returns back to home tutoring. He only lasts a day.  
***  
Jensen has been moping around ever since Jared left. He spends all of his spare time in the school library or in his bedroom and damn; it’s only been a week since Jared walked out of his life. He’s so lost in his thoughts that he doesn’t hear Chris come into the library and up to his table until Chris whacks the back of his head,  
“Ow!” he says, “What the hell was that for!”  
“Haven’t you heard?” Chris asks ignoring the question, “Jared’s back, said that this school wasn’t so bad after all…”  
“So?”  
“So…you need to get your head out of your ass and go and get your man…overgrown man…”  
“Shut up”  
At first Jensen intends to rush over to Jared and lay it all out but then he comes up with a better and slightly embarrassing plan. He runs over to the music office and signs out a guitar. He takes a deep breath and goes to look for Jared. His heart sinks when he sees that Jared is by his old locker, he’s never sang in front of a crowd before. Just Chris and Jared, but...it’s now or never.  
“Jared…” he calls and as Jared turns around he gets his lucky plectrum out of his pocket and starts to strum the guitar, it feels weird at first because it’s not his but he gets used to it soon.

Baby, please try to forgive me  
Stay here don't put out the glow  
Hold me now don't bother if every minute it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man that I've become, oh yeah

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Sadness is beautiful loneliness that's tragical  
So help me I can't win this war, oh no  
Touch me now don't bother if every second it makes me weaker  
You can save me from the man I've become

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

I'm here with my confession  
Got nothing to hide no more  
I don't know where to start  
But to show you the shape of my heart

I'm lookin' back on things I've done  
I never wanna play the same old part  
I'll keep you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Lookin' back on the things I've done  
I was tryin' to be someone  
I played my part, kept you in the dark  
Now let me show you the shape of my heart

Show you the shape of my heart

He only realises that Jared is standing right in front of him when he blinks and his finger still. He stands there and doesn’t even realise his holding his breath until he suddenly feels the need to breathe.  
“That was amazing Jensen…” Jared says in a stunned voice and all Jensen can do is stare back at him with a dazed expression on his face. He watches as Jared takes a step back and pulls out his iPod, Jensen’s heart is beating rapidly in his chest as he realises that this is almost a repeat of the first time they met. Jared hands Jensen his iPod and Jensen glances down at the song. For a minute everything is still until he breathes out a sigh of relief and he says,  
“Really?” he asks and Jared nods. He feels somebody snatching the iPod out of his hands but he doesn’t dare look away from Jared’s face. It’s like he’s transfixed by Jared’s eyes, like there’s some sort of magnet pushing them together.  
“The song was ‘I Want You Back!” by ABC! Jay, you sap!” Chad yells but his voice sounds distant.  
“So what are you going to do now?” Jared asks with a grin as he puts his arms around Jensen, Jensen mimics the action and moves as close as he can until their noses are almost touching,  
“Well,” he whispers, “A wise guy once told me that I should get another boyfriend…and I pick you” Jared smiles and suddenly their lips are touching and they’re kissing.

THE END.

…sadly, Puppy Dog Eyes is mine! I think I have a thing for writing cheesy pop songs. Why it ended up in this fic, I don’t know!


End file.
